Doreen Green
"I'm also afraid Archy... Afraid i wont be able to help... Afraid i'll lose you..." - Doreen, holding Archy "Pet my taail!" - Drunk Doreen to Archy 'Who is Doreen?' Doreen is a Human, student at Ascension Academy, who is a master at Self-Transmutation, using her magic to become Half Squirrel. She is a sweet, innocent (Most of the time) girl who cares for everyone she calls her friend. Her objective at the school is to become strong enough to protect herself and those she loves, since she wasn't able to in the past... 'Powers and Abilities' Transmutation Doreen is a master at Transmutation, being able to transform her own body at will. She mostly uses it to grow a Squirrel Tail and, in rare cases, to grow Claws on her hands. In her Squirrel form, she is able to jump high and glide with a membrane between her arms and legs. Reflexes and Acrobatics She has lived most of her life climbing trees and playing with fast critters, and so, she has adopted some of their traits. She is able to jump from high places, landing perfectly, and is also quick on her movements. Doreen is not afraid of heights. Catalyst and Healing Doreen has recently discovered that she can absorb all kinds of energy from other people and use it to her advantage (Like a battery of sorts). She has also found a new power of hers, being able to heal wounds and calm minds: *''When she uses this power, her hands begin to glow with a Greenish Yellow light, and she is able to heal everything she touches, with a cost of her own energy and mana.'' (Doreen is also able to use this light and energy to produce a light show of sorts, creating animals made of her own mana, which she has shown to her friends and loved one) 'History and Biography' Before Ascension Doreen doesn't remember much from her childhood before finding "Grandpa". She was abandoned by her parents in the wood, which put her life in danger. After "Grandpa" found her, he began teaching her about the world of magic. He also taught her how to understand and live with the wildlife around them. As time passed and Doreen grew up, she made friends with the animals she met, Jeremy being one of them, a Squirrel, who became her best friend. Doreen also learned how to change her body, and used magic to become a Squirrel too. She spent many years with Grandpa, Jeremy and her friends, learning about the world outside of the woods, gaining knowledge on the possibilities of magic and making memories with her new family... Until one day... They burned. The First Week In Ascension Doreen was very nervous on her first day. She was greeted by Professor Zepas, walking towards the Academy's Main Hall. She met many people, including Tether and Cairo, her first friends. ''Trivia *Although Doreen's tail is created by her, it's 'very' sensitive to the touch. *Doreen is terrified of fire, for known reasons... *Doreen is an 'Extreme Lightweight'''. It only takes approximately 2 shots of alcohol to get her drunk. *She has learned how to "Meditate" from Archy, which helped her improve her powers. *Doreen loves being on Archy's shoulder.